Ne rien lui dire
by Marsupi
Summary: Un caprice de mon imagination ^^x (Epilogue up)
1. Ca commence bien !

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Chapitre 1 : Ca commence bien ^^ 

POV  Ron : 

Hermione… Ma douce amie… Je sais que ce n'est pas toi que j'aime…comme je l'avais cru au début. 

Merlin, aidez moi. Que vais-je faire ? Comment vais-je pouvoir m'en sortir ? 

Il faut que je sorte pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je pense pouvoir me trouver un endroit près du terrain de Quidditch.

L'air de ces couloirs est de plus en plus étouffant.

Plus que quelques marches et je suis dehors. Oufffffff !!!!!

Hein ?!!!! Qu'est ce que… ?

Quelqu'un me tire, par le bras, dans un couloir déserté.

MALFOY !!!!!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ?

Il me plaque contre le mur et met sa main sur le mur, derrière moi, à hauteur de mon visage.

_ Alors Weasley. Maître Potter ne veut plus de toi ?

Et voilà que j'ai rien à répondre. Merdeeeeeeeee !!!!! Allez Ron, trouve quelque chose de blessant.

_ On a perdu sa langue, Weasley ?

Et si… ? Non, je ne peu pas.

_ Fiche moi la paix, Malfoy.

Alors que j'essaie de partir je me sens tiré en arrière, par le col, et Malfoy me remet à la même place.

_ Pas si vite, Weasley.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veut encore, Malfoy ?

Il ne me répond pas mais me scrute de ses yeux si gris.

_ Tu as si peur de moi que tu veuilles absolument partir ?

Et là je sais pas ce qui me prend mais j'éclate de rire. Il fronce tellement les sourcils !!! Je suis sur de l'avoir surpris à mon tour.

_ Qu'est ce qui a de marrant ?

Si il savait !!! J'essaie de me calmer mais en vain. 

_ Ou… Oui… J'ai …j'ai tellement peur… que…que j'en tremble…ça se voit pas ?

Bon il faut que je me calme. Je regarde les yeux de Malfoy. J'y vois de la colère, de la haine. J'ai mal.

Sa main près de son corps forme un poing dont les jointures, des doigts, deviennent tout blanc tant il est serré.

Il s'approche de moi et je ne peux pas reculer. Il se penche sur moi et se colle contre mon corps. Il met ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, y mettant une telle force que j'ai l'impression  que mon crâne va exploser.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter mais sans plus attendre, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il rentre sa langue, dans ma bouche, cherchant la mienne.

Je le laisse faire mais je ne réponds pas, tellement je suis abasourdi. 

Dois-je y répondre ? 

La question effleure à peine mon esprit qu'il se recule un peu mais laisse ses mains sur mon visage.

Il m'interroge silencieusement en haussant les sourcils.

Je ne trouve rien à dire.

Malgré tout mes sens, qui me hurlent de continuer cette étreinte, je le pousse sur le côté et part en courant vers ma destination première.

****

POV Draco

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ????

Il fallait que je me défoule… Que je trouve quelqu'un qui réponde à mes insultes… Qui ne s'abaisse pas devant moi à cause de mon nom.

Cette occasion s'est présentée quand je l'ai vu. Lui ne fait pas semblant de me détester et comme y avait personne d'autre…

J'avais besoin de voir la haine dans ses yeux… de sentir la colère monter en lui.

Il fallait que je sorte absolument, de ma tête, cette idée qui avait pris place dans mon esprit, ce matin…que je me prouve du contraire.

J'ai vu qu'il était surpris quand je l'ai emmené dans ce couloir. Mais pas de haine…pas de colère…pas de mépris…rien…

Et ce rire quand j'ai supposé qu'il avait peur de moi… Je ne l'ai pas supporté…

Je voulais qu'il me hait pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de moi…pour ne plus voir ses yeux…pour ne plus ressentir ses émotions…cette impression que mon estomac se sert…cette chaleur qui monte en moi…ces palpitations de mon cœur qui ne demande, à chaque battement, plus de place dans ma poitrine.

Je pensais que l'embrassé le dégoûterais tellement qu'il me haïrait de toute son âme.  

Il ne m'a même pas repoussé.

Pourquoi ?

J'aurais du me retrouver avec son poing dans la figure…au moins !!!! Il aurait du partir dès que je me suis approché de lui. Il aurais du faire n'importe quoi pour que je sache que la larme de ce matin n'a pas lieu d'être.

Ze peut vous demander une petite rewiew ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas bien (au moins je saurais a quoi m'en tenir ^^x )


	2. Double personnalité

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Note 2 : J'aimerais vous remerciez pour vos rewiews. Ca fait pas 48h que le chap 1 est en ligne et déjà autant de rewiews. *sniffffff* Suis très émue.

Merci merci merci merci. 

**_Cajedi_** : Je te remercie beaucoup, mais comme tu la si bien dit, ce n'est que le début. ^^

**_Cora_** : Merci et pour répondre à ta question y a qu'a lire plus bas. ^^

**_Chari_** : Que ton souhait soit exaucé !!! ^^ 

**_Moliane_** : Je suis contente que le chap 1 t'ai plu et merci pour ta rewiew. ^^ 

**_Tania Potter_** : Merci pour la rewiew

**_Xing_** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et comme tu peut le constater, y a une suite. ^^

**_Lilas o'connor_** : Et si !!!!! Y a une suite !!!!! La voila !!!! ^^

Et surtout un GRAND MERCI à Franny moon pour tous ses encouragements et pour me supportée lol 

Note 3 : J'ai oublié de signaler qu'il y aura deux chapitres à la fin, pour deux fins différentes. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y aura un chapitre avec un lime et l'autre pas (comme ça tout le monde pourra en profiter ^^)

Chapitre 2 : Double personnalité

POV Ron : 

Il faut que j'aille dormir, bien que je n'en ai pas envie.

Mais ma première heure de cours, demain, est avec Rogue, et si j'arrive en retard il ne me loupera pas.

Sacré Rogue !!! Il est froid, méchant voire même odieux envers tout le monde, mais ce n'est qu'un masque.

Quand je repense à ce jour…

Après un cours de potion, j'ai du retourné dans la salle pour récupérer un livre que j'avais oublié.

Avant que je n'ouvre la porte, j'ai entendu des bruits.

Je croyais surprendre un des Serpentard, voir même plusieurs, préparer un mauvais coup, mais non…

C'était Rogue… qui riait… Si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je serais tombé sur mon derrière. 

Quand il s'est aperçu de ma présence, il s'est, tout de suite, arrêté de rire.

_ Qu'est que vous faites ici, Weasley ?

Il n'avait pas remis son masque froid et distant, il souriait même.

_ Je…J'étais venu chercher un livre que j'avais oublier.

Il m'a fait signe de main, en la secouant, et s'étais remis à sa lecture, que j'avais interrompu.

Je ne l'ai jamais revu comme ça et il n'en a jamais fait allusion.

En entrant dans la chambre, je vois tout le monde dormir mais une silhouette bouge du côté du lit de Harry. Je la reconnais c'est…

_ Hermione !!!

Je savais pas que je pouvais parlé aussi bas.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

Je vois Harry se découvrir le visage de sa couverture. Je tourne la tête vers Hermione et voit qu'elle me fait une moue, d'un enfant pris en faute.

_ Si tu dis rien de ma sortie, j'en ferais de même de ton escapade ici.

Je lui souris et lui fait un clin d'œil complice.

Elle s'approche de moi, me fait une bise sur la joue, pour scellé notre pacte,  me murmurant un 'Merci'. Et sort de la chambre avec le sourire.

Il faudrait que j'ai une discussion avec mes amis… Mais pas qu'avec eux…

****

POV Draco : 

Je suis sur qu'il va en parler avec Potter et cette sang-de-bourbe. Ils vont rire de moi.

Et pourquoi je m'en soucis tant ?

Ah oui !!! Ma réputation !!!

J'en ai marre !!! Marre de cette réputation du à mon nom… Marre de ce nom que je porte malgré moi…Marre d'être le fils d'un mangemort.

Et dire que tout le monde croit que je veux suivre le même chemin que mon père. 

Personne ne sait ce que c'est d'être au service du Mal.

A part Rogue… J'ai pu discuter plusieurs fois avec lui et m'avais approuvé dans ma décision de ne pas porter cette marque qui me lierait à Lui.

Mais en premier lieu il faut que je réfléchisse à la façon dont je vais me sortir de la situation que j'ai créée.

Il faut que je lui dise de rien répéter. 

Comment faire s'il ne la déjà pas fait ?

D'habitude il arrive en retard et est toujours accompagné.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment se fait il que je connaisse aussi bien ses habitudes ? 

D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-il pas accompagné ? Si les autres étaient avec lui, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Je ne l'aurais pas approché.

Voilà que je cherche des excuses.

Et puis zut !!!! Je verrais tout ça demain.

A suivre…

Ze peut vous demander une petite rewiew ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas bien (au moins je saurais a quoi m'en tenir ^^x )


	3. Le parchemin

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Note 2 : Il y aura deux chapitres à la fin, pour deux fins différentes. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y aura un chapitre avec un lime et l'autre pas (comme ça tout le monde pourra en profiter ^^)

**_Chari_** : Ok ^^, Eh bien je continu !!!! ^^ Merci pour la rewiew

            La physique, re beurkkkkkkkkkkkkk !!! J'ai jamais aimée ça. ^^x

**_Cora_** : Désolé, je sais pas faire des chapitres long ^^x, c'est un de mes plus grand défauts ^^x

**_Maitsuya_** : Je t'avais prévenue, et voici la suite avant que tout le monde sache pour mon âge

                   ^^x

**_Moliane_** : Merci et je suis contente que ça te plaise. ^^

**_Elava_** : J'espère que le troisième chapitre te donnera l'envie de continuer de lire la suite. ^^

**_Myley_****_ – Anne _**: Merci pour la rewiew et voici la suite. ^^

Et encore MERCIIIIIIIIIIII pour tout vos rewiew ^^ 

Chapitre 3 : Le parchemin 

POV Ron : 

Hermione me murmure un 'On savait qu'on pouvais sur toi' alors qu'on rentre dans la salle de potion.

Mon regard croise une main qui pose un parchemin sur mon pupitre.

_ De toute façon, on a de quoi te faire chanter, pour que tu te taises.

Pardon ?

Je détourne mes yeux sur mon amie qui me fait un clin d'œil et vois Harry rougir, discrètement, mais quand même.

On s'est installé et le Professeur Rogue s'avance devant la classe.

_ Aujourd'hui nous allons…

Je prends le parchemin et le déplie. Il à était fait à la va vite.

_'Si tu dit à qui ce soit ce qui c'est passé hier, ça ira mal pour toi'_

Il n'est pas signé, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me casser la tête pour savoir de qui il vient.

Je lève mon visage et vois son regard rempli de haine. Je ne détourne pas mes yeux, je veux voir les siens. Si…

_ Weasley, vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ?

Je réponds au professeur en le regardant.

_ Oui Monsieur.

Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon, je trouve. Et pourquoi ses yeux passe de Malfoy à moi.

Oh non !!! 

Faites qu'il n'a rien remarqué.

Je fait semblant de me remettre écrire et essaie de regarder Malfoy du coin de l'œil.

Trop tard !!!

Il a reposé son regard sur un parchemin.

Maintenant je suis sur… sur qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait.

Et ça me fait mal…tellement mal…

Mais alors pourquoi il l'a fait, alors ?

****

POV Draco : 

Voilà qui est fait ! 

Je n'ai pas signé le mot, mais il a tout de suite su qu'il venait de moi.

Franc…Direct…Menaçant…Comme à mon habitude.

Quand il l'a lu, j'ai cru apercevoir de la tristesse dans son regard.

Heureusement que le professeur l'a appelé sinon j'aurais craqué…

Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Non !!! Il faut qu'il me déteste.

Parce que je suis un Malfoy…parce que je suis un Serpentard…parce que je suis un supposé être un futur mangemort… mais surtout…surtout parce que je l'aime

Je ne veut pas qu'il connaisse mes sentiments pour lui…cette souffrance que j'ai quand je pense à lui…

Parce que je sais que ça serait impossible… Lui et moi…

Il faut que je sois odieux avec tout le monde… même avec lui.

Il me haïra tellement que ce sera plus facile pour moi de l'oublier… de l'enlever de mon esprit…et de mon cœur.

Même si je sais au fond de moi que ça va être très dur…voire même impossible…


	4. Engueulade

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Note2 : Pour ce chapitre, il n'y aura qu'un POV, contrairement aux autres.

**_Loady-be_** : Merci pour la rewiew et voici la suite 

**_M.A.T._** : Merci pour la rewiew. Que Draco soit un serpentard et Ron un Gryffondor n'est pas une raison valable ?!    :p

**_Cora_** : Voila la suite et suis contente que tu ai adorée le chapitre précédent, malgré qu'il soit aussi court ^^x 

Notes 3 : Désolée, encore, pour le retard, je ferais un effort pour les prochains chapitres. ^__^

Chapitre 4 : Engueulade

POV Ron

_ Hermione, Harry, vous auriez pu me tenir au courant pour vous deux.

Je secoue mon index devant leurs visages alors qu'ils se tiennent par la main. Et j'essaie de prendre un air en colère, tout en souriant malicieusement.

Hermione baisse la tête et demande de l'aide à Harry avec un regard suppliant.

_Ok. Hermi, peut tu nous laissé ?

_ Oui bien sur. Je serais à la bibliothèque.

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Elle sort de la salle commune, après m'avoir fait un sourire auquel je réponds immédiatement.

On s'assied, Harry et moi, sur le canapé de la pièce qui est désertée.

Harry cherche ses mots pendant un instant.

_ Nous t'avons rien dit parce qu'on avais remarquer ton changement d'attitude en vers nous depuis quelques temps.

Pardon ?! J'ai changé, moi ?! D'accord je rêvasse un peu plus qu'avant, mais quand même !!!

_ On a pensé, au début, que c'était à cause d'une fille et voyant que tu n'y faisait pas allusion, on a pas afficher notre relation devant toi parce qu'on voulais pas que tu te sentes rejeter.

Je regarde Harry qui à l'air ennuyé.

Ils se sont tellement inquiéter pour moi ??? Et dire que j'avais rien vu.

_ Harry…

_ Non, attend !!! J'ai pas fini.

Je sens qu'il est de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_ Il y a une autre raison… Voilà… Y a 15 jours, ou plutôt 15 nuits, tu as fait un cauchemar, à mon avis, parce que tu à tellement gigoter et poussé des plaintes que je me suis réveillé.

Et quand je suis arrivé près de ton lit tu as murmuré un nom. 

Oh Non !!! Je me rappel, ce cauchemar m'avais tellement atteint que je n'avais pas pu dormir les deux nuits suivantes.

_ On s'en doute que pour toi c'est difficile, puisque ce nom est celui d'un autre garçon. 

Ce silence qui passe me pèse.

_ Ne te m'éprend pas, Hermione et moi ne te jugerons pas et nous ne le feront jamais mais…

Voilà le 'mais' traître…

_ Nous avons peur pour toi, peur que tu souffres à causes de lui. On veut que toi aussi tu trouves ton bonheur alors on a convenu, Hermione et moi, de faire abstraction de nos sentiments récalcitrant envers lui et si tu le souhaites t'aider.

De vrais  amis !!! Je suis entouré de VRAIS AMIS. Ils apprennent que j'aime un garçon et s'inquiètes tellement.

_ Merci Harry.

Je le vois étonné.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour tout… de pas me jugé…d'être là…d'être mes amis…

Je sens une larme coulée le long de mon visage et m'aperçois qu'Harry me prend dans ces bras.

Je m'effondre en sanglotant sur son épaule.

_ Vas-y, pleures ça te fera du bien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré mais je me sens mieux. Mon ami se détache un peu de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

_ Tu veux en parler avec tonton Harry ?

Mes lèvres s'étendent pour lui faire un sourire.

_ Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

_ Ben je sais pas… Disons par le commencement. Quand est ce que tu t'ai rendu compte que tu l'aimé ?

_ J'ai compris que je l'aimais y a trois mois, mais mes sentiments ont commence à changer y a deux ans.

_ Et je suppose que tu ne lui a rien dit.

Bien vu mon cher Watson…

_ Non, mais…

Comment est ce que je vais lui dire sans le traumatiser ?

_ Mais ?

Il soutient mon regard avec ses yeux interrogateurs.

Allez jettes toi à l'eau Ron !!!

_ Il…Il m'a embrassé hier.

Encore un peu et je rigolerais. Le grand Harry Potter est en face de moi, ses yeux ouverts comme deux grandes soucoupes volantes.

_ Et…Et…Que…

Il prend une grande respiration.

_ Excuse moi Ron d'agir ainsi mais…comment dire ??? C'est si…

J'essaie de le rassurer avec une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Je sais ça m'a fait presque le même effet.

Un regard emplis d'amitié échangé et nous éclatons de rire ensemble.

Si j'avais su, que je me sentirais aussi bien après avoir discuter avec Harry, je lui en aurait parler plutôt.

Je vois Hermione s'approchée de nous en regardant Harry.

_ T'inquiètes Hermione, Harry m'a tout expliqué.

Je la prend dans mes bras, pour la remerciée, quand je sens une main sur mon épaule.

Je tourne la tête et vois un regard rempli de malice.

_ Pas touche !! Elle est à moi.

Je lâche Hermione et Harry n'attend pas un instant de plus pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Je me sens heureux…heureux pour eux.

Je pense avoir toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble.

Ze peut vous demander une petite rewiew ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas bien (au moins je saurais a quoi m'en tenir ^^x )


	5. Révasseries

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Note 2 : Cadeau pour l'attente du chapitre 4 ^^ 

Chapitre 5 : Rêvasserie

POV Draco : 

Oh mon Dieu !!!! Mais comment fait il ? Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau !!!!

NONNNN !!! Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser ça…

Et puis, comment ça se fait qu'il est ici et non pas dans sa famille ?

Ca va être difficile de l'oublier si je vais le croiser sans cesse. En plus, apparemment, Potter et Granger sont partis, eux.

Mais comment je vais faire ???? 

Il n'a pas idée de la sensualité qu'il peut dégager en étant simplement assis en train de lire.

Et cette mèche de cheveu qui me nargue… qui ne demande qu'a être mit sur le côté pour dégager son œil.

Ses cheveux, que j'ai tellement critiqués, me donne qu'une envie… y passer ma main pour sentir comme ils sont doux.

Oh Ciel !!!!! Me voilà à fantasmer sur lui… Il faut que je sorte absolument de cette bibliothèque après…

_ Alors Weasley, tes maîtres t'ont abandonné ?

Et voilà, rien de plus facile pour voir ses yeux.

Mais qu'elle est donc cette couleur ? Vert ? Gris ? Bleus ?

_ Alors ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Je me suis même pas aperçu qu'il me parlais.

_ Je te demandais pourquoi tu me regardais de cette façon.

Il hausse les épaules et se remet à lire. 

NON !!!!! Je ne dois pas remettre cette mèche à sa place.

Il faut que je sorte, j'en ai pas envie, mais il le faut. 

Sinon je risque de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

****

POV Ron : 

Aujourd'hui… Il a fallu que je le revoie aujourd'hui, alors que je m'étais résigné à devoir l'oublier.

Son parfum me hante tout le temps…tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il est à côté de moi.

Une grande inspiration de cet air froid me fait du bien.

Un nom… Un seul nom… me traverse l'esprit.

_ Draco.

Je viens de prendre conscience que je ne l'avais jamais appelé pas son prénom… et le murmuré ainsi, il prend une tout autre tournure.

_ Depuis quand tu m'appel par mon prénom, Weasley ?

Il me faut moins d'une seconde chrono pour sursauter, ouvrir mes yeux sur Malfoy, et me lever sur un coude, perdant le contact avec le sol.

Je suis sur de ne pas l'avoir entendu s'installer près de moi.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je sentais son odeur comme s'il était à côté de moi… IL EST A COTE DE MOI !!!!!!

Je ne réalise que maintenant qu'il est là… Tout près de moi…

Je prends une grande inspiration pour imprimer son odeur dans mes poumons et dans mon esprit.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fou ici Malfoy ?

Je repousse cette envie de le prendre dans les bras.

Assis les genoux relevés contre son torse, sans aucune expression sur son visage et les yeux dans le vague… Il a l'air tellement… tellement… Perdu ? Déprimé ? 

Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Tout a tellement changé entre nous. 

Même ces vannes plus blessantes les une que les autres qu'ont s'échange.

Il s'allonge à moins d'un mètre de moi et ferme les yeux.

Une question me reviens à l'esprit : Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé l'autre jour ?

Je me rends compte que je n'aurais, certainement, jamais la réponse.

Ze peut vous demander une petite rewiew ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas bien (au moins je saurais a quoi m'en tenir ^^x )


	6. Rendezvous

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x , et apparemment, vu que mon imagination me joues des tours, ce ne va pas être avant un petit moment (arghhhhhhhhhhhh) ^^x

Notes 2 : Il y aura deux versions pour le chapitre 9. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y aura un chapitre avec un lime (mais tout petit) et l'autre pas (comme ça tout le monde pourra en profiter ^^)

**_Cora_** : Merci pour ta rewiew et laisse ton impatience prendre le dessus en allant lire la suite ^^

**_Elava_** : Merci pour ta rewiew. Pour le Draco/Harry, tu devras attendre, il est en cours d'écriture. ^^

            Pour ce qui est de ta première rewiew, t'inkietes pas, j'avais compris -)

**_Morgane_** : Merci pour ta rewiew. Moi aussi je trouve que Draco et Ron sont bien ensembles. *bave* 

lol

**_Isa_** : Mouhahahahahaha *rire de sadique* C'est fait exprès le coupage de chapitre au meilleur moment ahahahahah  Merci quand même pour ta rewiew ^^

Chapitre 6 : Rendez vous

POV Draco : 

Cela fait une semaine qu'on se « rejoint » au même endroit.

Nous échangeons aucun mot…aucunes vannes, se « saluant » du coin de l'œil.

Pour moi, peu importe… je me sens bien quand je suis près de lui.

J'étais très étonné de le voir venir le deuxième jour. Il s'est allongé près de moi, m'a regardé, et a fermé les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

A ce moment là j'ai failli le prendre dans les bras… lui dire tout mes sentiments… toutes mes craintes… mais au lieu de ça je me suis allongé aussi.

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir mes sentiments pour lui. Tout ce que je souhaite, pour l'instant, c'est de pouvoir profiter de sa présence… de son parfum… avant que les autres ne me l'enlèvent.

_ Malfoy ?

Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parle… je ne veux pas qu'il brise ce moment… pas maintenant !!!

_ Je ne viendrais plus à partir de demain.

Je le savais… Il fallait bien que ça s'arrête un jour ou l'autre.

Je sens mon cœur s'effriter comme un grimoire, qui a plusieurs centaines d'années, qu'on prend dans la main sans précaution.

_ A moins que…

A moins que quoi ? Je veux savoir et il comprend mon regard.

_ A moins qu'on se trouve un endroit à l'intérieur.

Je ne comprends pas. Tout les monde nous verra, c'est ça qu'il veut ?

_ C'est qu'il commence à faire froid dehors. T'auras qu'à choisir l'heure et l'endroit.

Que je suis idiot parfois. C'était juste une question de température.

_ Si tu veux, bien sur !

Bien sur que je le veux.

Je le vois se lever et commencer à marcher vers l'école.

_ Sur le mur, à droite de la porte de bibliothèque, jette un Alohomora et installe toi. Même heure.

Malgré mes paupières fermées, je peux sentir son regard interrogateur sur moi.

Je sais que je le regretterais plus tard, mais j'ai besoin de sa présence.

****

POV Ron : 

WOAWWW !!! C'est super ici !!! Hermione serais sûrement heureuse de voir tous ces livres.

Cette pièce est si digne de lui…

Tout est d'un bleu sombre. Que ce soit ce canapé qui trône au milieu de la pièce ou cette tapisserie sur les murs.

Des ombres bougent sur les murs berçaient par le bruits du feu dans la cheminée.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, quand je vois le mur s'ouvrir. Et mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite… il est si beau éclairé à la lumière des flammes.

_ Weasley.

Il me salue de la tête et enlève sa robe de sorcier, me dévoilant quelques formes de son corps sous ses habits.

_ Tu peux te mettre à l'aise, si tu veux.

A peine ma robe enlevée, qu'apparais devant mes yeux, un verre d'une délicieuse boisson.

_ Merci 

Alors que je prends le verre, nos doigts se frôlent et il enlève aussitôt sa main.

Je ne le comprends plus. D'abord il m'embrasse pour me rejeter comme un mouchoir usé… il se rapproche de moi en venant à tous ces rendez vous muets mais il ne supporte pas que je le touche.

_ Malfoy, pourquoi ?

Mon ton de voix ne veut pas lui faire de reproche, pas comme mon cœur.

Il lève son regard pour le poser dans le mien.

_ Pourquoi, quoi ?

Mes mains se mettent à tremblées doucement, créant de douce vague à la boisson dans le verre.

_ Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé ? Pourquoi tu m'as révélé le secret de cette pièce ?

Il baisse son regard sur les flammes crépitant.

_ Tu peux partir, je ne t'oblige pas à rester.

Non pas un… mais des milliers de poignards me transpercent le cœur.

Mais à quoi je m'attendais ?!

Je comprends maintenant qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Je le déteste… je le hais… 

Non pas à cause de ce qu'il vient de me dire mais tout simplement parce qu'il s'est incrusté en moi … dans mon âme… à chaque rendez vous, toujours un peu plus. 

Et je sais que j'aurais encore plus de mal à l'oublier… à oublier ses regards en coins qu'il m'adressait… à oublier cette plénitude qui émane de lui.

Alors autant commencer tout de suite…

Je pose mon verre sur la petite table devant moi, me lève, prend ma robe et sort de la pièce sans lui adressé un mot.

Ze peut vous demander une petite rewiew ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas bien (au moins je saurais a quoi m'en tenir ^^x )


	7. Quand Harry se met en colère

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Notes 2 : Il y aura deux versions pour le chapitre 9. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y aura un chapitre avec un lime (mais tout petit) et l'autre pas (comme ça tout le monde pourra en profiter ^^)

Merci a tous pour vos rewiews ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que mon fanfic est lu et apprécié. 

**_Chari_** : Personnellement, je voulais changer, puisqu'on ne voit pas assez de Draco/Ron a mon goût ^^

**_Cora_** : Suite a ta demande, voici la suite ^^

**_Ada_** : *sourire sadique* Voix super mimi et yeux pleins de larmes ne suffisent pas pour avoir la suite Mouhahahahahaha, mais NON , j'rigoles !!!!! ^^

            Pour le happy end, tu le sauras en lisant les prochains chapitres. Hahahahahahaha

**_Elava_** : Voici la suite !!!! ^^ (Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent, dit moi ce que tu n'a pas compris, je t'expliquerais.

**_M.A.T._** : Et ce qui n'arrange rien, c'est qu'ils sont aussi tête de mule, l'un que l'autre ^^x

Chapitre 7 : Quand Harry se met en colère

POV Draco : 

Maintenant que Potter et Granger son revenu, je ne pourrais plus le voir seul à seul.

Quand je le vois, pendant les repas, j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé. Je vois son humeur se détérioré au fil des jours qui passent, son sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

J'ai mal, de le voir comme ça. 

J'ai vu, plusieurs fois, Potter posé son regard sur moi me faisant comprendre qu'il est au courant.

J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant mais en même temps je ne veut plus qu'il me déteste.

Que dois je faire ?

Je sors de la grande salle pour aller dans ma pièce quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour voir qui c'est mais je sens juste un poing s'abattre sur mon œil.

_ Ca c'est pour ce que tu as fait à Ron.

Je reconnais cette voix sans voir la personne. C'est celle de Potter.

_ Weasley peut pas se défendre tout seul ?

Son regard n'est que haine.

_ Tu as intérêt à débloquer la situation. Tu as de la chance qu'il …

Il s'arrête de parler et se mord la lèvre.

_ Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, t'aurais reçu bien plus qu'un coup !!!!

Pourquoi il s'étais arrêter de parler, je veux savoir, il quoi ?

_ J'ai de la chance qu'il quoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais si tu lui fais encore une seule fois du mal, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire !!!!

Il se retourne et rentre dans la grande salle.

Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit. Pour tout dire je n'ai rien compris à part ces menaces. Mais pourquoi ces menaces ?

Pourtant je n'ai pas touché Ron donc je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu lui faire du mal.

****

POV Ron : 

Hermione et Harry font leur possible pour me remonter le moral depuis que je leur ai raconté ce qui c'est passé pendant les vacances.

Harry  s'est mis en colère contre Dr… Malfoy, j'ai du le calmé mais ça était dur.

C'est encore plus dur de ne pas le regarder alors qu'il est qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

Harry se lève au beau milieu du repas et se dirige vers la sortie. Je me lève mais Hermione m'empêche d'aller plus loin en mettant sa main sur mon bras.

_ T'inquiètes pas. 

Elle me fait un sourire et je regarde les portes de la grande salle.

Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer. Je me précipite pour sortir mais Harry reviens. Il me regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu viens ?! Hermione nous attend.

Je m'assois à peine que je vois Malfoy se remettre à sa place avec un œil au coquard.

Je regarde Harry et le vois frotté, discrètement, son poing.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Harry ?

Il pose son regard interrogateur sur moi.

_ Ne fait pas l'innocent, je parle de ce que tu viens faire.

Je regarde Malfoy pendant que je parle à Harry pour lui faire comprendre que je parlais de Lui. Je vois Goyle et Crabbe autour de lui et pointent son œil.

_ Je…Désolé… Mais te voir comme ça, à cause de lui, me met hors de moi.

Je sens la sincérité dans sa voix et ses yeux.

_ Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça !!

Il baisse les yeux.

Je sais qu'il voulais m'aidé, j'y étais un peut trop fort.

_ Ecoutes Harry… Je te remercie pour vouloir m'aider…mais laisse le tranquille. C'est en partie de ma faute si je suis comme ça…. Je n'aurais pas du tomber amoureux de lui.

Je n'en peux plus. Il pose son regard, remplis de compassion, sur moi. Mais je n'en veux pas !!! Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant !!!

Je ne veux plus avoir cette envie de regarder Draco à chaque instant de la journée… ou cette envie de vouloir me retrouver dans ses bras. 

Je ne veux plus me souvenir de ces vacances, de ces rendez-vous où je me sentais bien près de lui.

Il faut absolument que je fasse tout pour l'oublier !!!

Ze peut vous demander une petite rewiew ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas bien (au moins je saurais a quoi m'en tenir ^^x )


	8. Esprits ailleurs

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Notes 2 : Il y aura deux versions pour le chapitre 9. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y aura un chapitre avec un lime (mais tout petit) et l'autre pas (comme ça tout le monde pourra en profiter ~_^)

**Marsup**i *se tape la tete contre le mur* : Méchante marsupi… C'est pas bien de faire attendre tous les lecteur(rice) comme ça… Méchante !!!! 

**Marsup**i *qui retrouve ses esprits* : Désolé pour cette scène, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et je vous remercie pour vos rewiews. ^^

**_Cora_** : Merci pour ta rewiew et voici la suite ^^

**_Melepha_** : ~_^ C'est le but recherché ^^ 

**_Eleva_** : Merci pour la rewiew ^^ Je crois par contre que j'ai du abusé de ta patience ^^x  

**_Lunicorne_** : Merci pour la rewiew ^^ voici la suite !! ^^

Chapitre 8 : Esprits ailleurs

POV Draco : 

Je suis devant ma feuille d'examen et je suis pas foutu de répondre à une seule question…j'en ai déjà tellement dans la tête.

_ Ayez foi en vous. Ce n'est pas un obstacle qui va vous faire peur ?! N'est ce pas Malfoy ?

Rogue se relève, alors qu'il s'étais penchais sur mon dos. Je me retourne et le regarde pour voir son regard posé sur …

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne me parlait pas de l'examen mais de quelqu'un de bien précis.

J'aperçois un coin des lèvres, de Rogue, à peine relevé qui confirme ma conclusion.

Depuis quand il s'occupe de mes affaires de cœur ???

Mais le pire c'est qu'il à raison !!!! 

Personne ne marches sur les pieds des Malfoy !!!! 

D'accord mon père se fait manipuler comme un pantin par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom mais pas moi !!!! Et je ne veux surtout pas devenir comme lui…**surtout pas comme lui**.

Seulement je ne sais ni quoi ni comment faire.

Bon avant tout, je dois remplir ce parchemin ensuite je verrais après les cours.

Je vois Potter rentrer dans la bibliothèque qui est presque désertée, vu l'heure avancée. Tout le monde se trouve dans la grande salle pour prendre le repas.

Un coup d'œil à gauche, à droite… personne…à part Potter. 

Ca me coûte de faire ça mais il le faut...

Je le tire brusquement vers moi entre deux étagères, remplis de livre.

_ Malfoy !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

J'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui alors je ne lui réponds pas.

_ Tu veux toujours aider R… Weasley ?

Il me regarde suspicieux, il doit se posé des questions.

_ Pourquoi ?

Je perd mon temps si il continu comme ça.

_ Oui ou non ?

_ Bien sur que oui !!!

J'appelle ça une réponse du tac au tac.

_ Alors arrange toi pour qu'il soit à la porte de la bibliothèque, pour 22h.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Je sens que sa colère augmente.

_ Pour lui faire encore un sale coup ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant à la fin !!!!

_ Tu m'as pas demandé de débloquer la situation ?

_ Si

_ Bon alors fait ce que je te dis !!!!!

Il me répond pas tout de suite. Et ça doit être le fait que je lui demande de l'aide qui le laisse perplexe.

_ Je veux juste lui parler.

Bon alors ?! Il me répond ou pas. J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi.

_ D'accord…

Il lève sa baguette vers moi et me regarde avec un air qui se veut, sûrement, menaçant.

_ Mais si tu lui fait quoi que se soit de mal, je te jures que je donnerais pas cher de ta peau.

****

POV Ron : 

Quelle barbe !!! Je n'arrive même pas à faire ce devoir qui à l'air simple.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ne peux plus continué a le laissé s'immiscé dans mon esprit.

Je dois l'oublier… absolument.

_ Ron !

Je regarde Hermione qui à l'air inquiète.

_ Oui, Hermi ?

_ Je te demandais à quoi, ou plutôt, à qui tu pensais ?

_ Hermi !!!

Oups, je me suis emporté.

_ Excuse Hermione, mais j'ai pris la décision de l'oublier alors …

Elle me sourit tendrement.

_ D'accord.

_ Alors c'est le bon moment pour aller te changer les idées.

Je me retourne et voit Harry qui pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Tu viens ?

_ Où ça ?

_ C'est une surprise.

Ou la la !!!! Ca ne présage rien de bon. 

Il va embrasser Hermione et je souris. Ils sont si beaux ensemble.

Harry reviens près de moi et me donne une tape dans le dos.

_ Aller hop !!! On y va.

On marche dans les couloirs de l'école depuis un petit moment et Harry n'a pas encore décroché un mot.

_ Ron ?

Eh mais il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?

_ Oui, Harry ?

Il s'arrête de marcher, j'en fais autant et il se met devant moi.

_ Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Je comprend maintenant son silence d'avant.

_ Demande toujours.

_ Qu'est ce tu ferais si…

Il hésite, elle doit être très indiscrète cette question.

_ …Si Malfoy te disait qu'il t'aime aussi ?

Il a choisi le seul sujet dont je veut pas parler. La poisse !!!

Je me remets à marcher pour lui faire comprendre, mais il me rattrape au poigné.

_ Excuse moi Ron, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais…

_ Je l'embrasserais !!!

Oupsss. Je l'ai dit sans le vouloir. Et il est aussi étonné que moi.

_ Non je veux dire après.

Eh oh !!!! Sujet très indiscret !!!

_ Ca, ça resterait entre lui et moi.

Harry lève les yeux et regarde derrière moi. Une lueur de colère s'anime dans ses yeux.

Je pensais pas que…

_ N'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit !!!!

Alors là… Pourquoi il me parle…

_ T'inquiète pas.

Cette voix…c'est…Oh ! Non !!!  Faites que ce ne sois pas lui.

_ Bonne soirée, Ron et pas de bêtises.

Harry me fait un clin d'œil et détalle comme un lièvre, tellement vite, que je n'ai pas le temps de le rattraper.

Je me retourne pour voir que Draco me regarde. Il me prend par le poignet et me tire à sa suite dans sa pièce.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à Harry, y a un instant.

Ze peut vous demander une petite rewiew ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas bien (au moins je saurais a quoi m'en tenir ^^x )


	9. Face à face

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Note 2 :  ATTENTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ce chapitre contient un LIME !!!!!!!!!!!! (Léger mais quand même) La version plus « soft » a comme intitulé : Face à Face 2

**_Elava_** : Héhéhéhé…. Le courage des Griffondor contre l'entêtement, à avoir ce qu'il veut, de Draco Malefoy… J'ai choisi, l'entêtement, étant têtue moi-même ^^x

            Merci pour ta rewiew ^^

**_Cora_** : Merci pour ta rewiew, et voici la suite. ^^

**_Jude_** : Comme je l'ai marqué pour Chari (voir chapitre 7) « Je voulais changer, puisqu'on ne voit pas assez de Draco/Ron à mon goût » et pis… Ne sont-ils pas mignon tous les deux ?! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -____________^

Je suis très contente que tu aime la fic, voici la suite et merci pour ta rewiew ^^

Chapitre 9 : Face à Face 

POV Ron : 

Il me prend le poignet et me tire, à sa suite, dans sa pièce secrète.

Comment n'ai-je pas remarqué où Harry m'emmenait ? Puisqu'il n'avait, apparemment, pas l'air d'être étonné que Draco se trouve là.

J'entend le mur se refermé derrière moi. Un silence pesant passe avant que Draco se mette face à moi.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être une proie devant son prédateur, à sa merci.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Malfoy ?!

Son air s'adoucit mais ne me rassure en rien pour autant.

_ Je veux juste te parler.

Comment fait-il ? Pour avoir une voix aussi douce et sensuelle, lui étant la brutalité et l'arrogance personnifiée.

_ On s'est tout dit !!!!

Même si on n'a jamais eu une longue conversation, lui et moi.

Mais… Ah !!! NON !!!PAS ENCORE !!!

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, comme l'autre jour…NON… Il n'y a aucune force dans son geste.

Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Mais alors pourquoi je ne le repousse pas ?! Que je l'éloigne de moi mais surtout de mon cœur.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et approche son visage du mien.

Non !!! Je ne veut plus…Je ne veut plus souffrir…S'en est assez !!!

Il ferme les yeux alors qu'il n'ai plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, et, poussé par mes sentiments j'en fait de même.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Mes yeux me piquent mais je me concentre sur la douce sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne veux pas ouvrir mes yeux…pas tout de suite…je crains ce qu'il va se passer après…

Son pouce caresse ma joue essuyant le sillon humide qui s'y trouve.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois que Draco me fixe, le reflet des flammes, près de nous, dans son regard.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'en avais très envie.

J'y crois pas !!! Il en avais très envie ?! Mais merde !!!! Moi aussi, mais c'est pas pour ça que je l'aurais embrasser !!!!!

Il enlève ses mains de mon visage, se recule et passe à côté de moi, en direction de la sortie.

Re Merde !!! Pourquoi lui aurait le droit de m'embrasser, suivant ses envies et pas moi ?!!! Il faut que je lui rendes la monnaie de sa pièce et lui cloué son clapé par la même occasion. Peut-être qu'ainsi il arrêtera de se trouver sur mon chemin.

Je me tourne pour me mettre en face de lui.

_ Non, attends.

Hein ? Quoi ?

Stoppé dans mon élan, je ne bouge plus.

_ S'il te plaît.

Comment lui résisté quand il parle avec cette voix sensuelle ?

Je me remets dans la position précédente, et j'attends.

Il est derrière moi et j'entends des bruissements de vêtements, preuve qu'il bouge.

Mais que fait… Qu'est ce que ? Un objet froid se pose contre mon cou. 

Je baisse les yeux pour regarder ce métal autour de mon cou.

_ Veut tu être mon Valentin ?

POV Draco : 

Mais pourquoi il accepterait ? Ne suis –je pas un Malfoy ? Les Malfoy se foutent de tout ce qui a rapport avec le bonheur.

Il enlève le collier de son cou et le pose dans sa main, le pendentif s'entremêlant avec la chaîne.

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va me dire.

Il se tourne vers moi et me tend sa main avec mon cadeau dedans.

J'en étais sur !!!! Je suis aussi stupide que ces elfes de maison !!!!

Il me prend la main et y remet le collier.

_ Tu peux me le remettre ? S'il te plaît.

Par tous les plus grands sorciers qui puissent existés !!!!! Ai-je bien entendu ?

_ Je voulais mieux le voir.

Draco, respire !!! Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer !!!!!

J'essaie de bouger mon bras pour remettre le collier mais je n'y arrive pas. Je dois être en état de choc…Ca doit être ça… 

_ Je peux le remettre moi-même, si tu préfè….

_ Non !

Il écarquille ses yeux. C'est vrai que j'ai dit ça un peu sèchement mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

_ Je vais le faire.

Je prends le collier de sa main, mettant chaque bout de la chaîne dans mes mains. 

Je passe le bijou autour du cou. Se faisant, il penche la tête, légèrement, vers l'avant pour me laisser l'accès.

Quand j'ai terminé, il me regarde avec une main posée sur le pendentif.

_ Oui.

Il s'avance vers moi et pressent ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le contact de ses mains sur ma nuque me fait frémir. Je suis au paradis des sorciers !!!

Il quitte mes lèvres pour que nous puissions respirer, à mon grand mécontentement.

_ Oui je veux être ton valentin.

Content ? Heureux ? En extase ? Oui c'est ça je suis en extase après ce qu'il viens de me dire.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et avec une pression de mes doigts, je l'incite à se rapprocher de moi.

C'est… C'est…C'est déstabilisant... Ce sourire, presque, pervers au coin de ses lèvres.

EHHHHHHHH !!!!!! C'est moi qui devrais faire ça.

J'entoure sa taille de mes bras, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je passe ma langue sur les lèvres demandant le passage et le baiser se fait plus passionnant.

Pendant ce temps je l'entraîne vers le canapé près de nous. On s'y allonge, me plaçant au dessus de lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps. J'attrape ses mains, entrelaçant nos doigts dans le même mouvement. Je les placent au dessus de sa tête et me penche sur lui jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle saccadé sur mes lèvres.

_ Ron, est ce que…

EHHHHHHH !!!!!

Il a tiré sur nos mains et je peux rien faire d'autre que de m'écrouler sur lui, mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je vais quand même pas m'en plaindre, non plus !!!!!!

Il  brise le contact de nos mains, plaçant les siennes sur le bas de mon dos. Je le fixe, l'interrogeant du regard.

Ses mains s'affairent à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise. Je frémis lorsque je sens le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau, faisant glisser le haut du tissu sur mes épaules.

J'ai, subitement, le sentiment, que la nuit ne fait que commencée.

A suivre…

Ze peut vous demander une petite rewiew ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas bien (au moins je saurais a quoi m'en tenir ^^x )


	10. Face à face 2

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Note 2 : Ce chapitre est la version plus « soft » de Face à Face

**_Elava_** : Héhéhéhé…. Le courage des Griffondor contre l'entêtement, à avoir ce qu'il veut, de Draco Malefoy… J'ai choisi, l'entêtement, étant têtue moi-même ^^x

            Merci pour ta rewiew ^^

**_Cora_** : Merci pour ta rewiew, et voici la suite. ^^

**_Jude_** : Comme je l'ai marqué pour Chari (voir chapitre 7) « Je voulais changer, puisqu'on ne voit pas assez de Draco/Ron à mon goût » et pis… Ne sont-ils pas mignon tous les deux ?! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -____________^

Je suis très contente que tu aime la fic, voici la suite et merci pour ta rewiew ^^

Chapitre 9 : Face à Face 2

POV Ron : 

Il me prend le poignet et me tire, à sa suite, dans sa pièce secrète.

Comment n'ai-je pas remarqué où Harry m'emmenait ? Puisqu'il n'avait, apparemment, pas l'air d'être étonné que Draco se trouve là.

J'entend le mur se refermé derrière moi. Un silence pesant passe avant que Draco se mette face à moi.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être une proie devant son prédateur, à sa merci.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Malfoy ?!

Son air s'adoucit mais ne me rassure en rien pour autant.

_ Je veux juste te parler.

Comment fait-il ? Pour avoir une voix aussi douce et sensuelle, lui étant la brutalité et l'arrogance personnifiée.

_ On s'est tout dit !!!!

Même si on n'a jamais eu une longue conversation, lui et moi.

Mais… Ah !!! NON !!!PAS ENCORE !!!

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, comme l'autre jour…NON… Il n'y a aucune force dans son geste.

Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Mais alors pourquoi je ne le repousse pas ?! Que je l'éloigne de moi mais surtout de mon cœur.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et approche son visage du mien.

Non !!! Je ne veut plus…Je ne veut plus souffrir…S'en est assez !!!

Il ferme les yeux alors qu'il n'ai plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, et, poussé par mes sentiments j'en fait de même.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Mes yeux me piquent mais je me concentre sur la douce sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne veux pas ouvrir mes yeux…pas tout de suite…je crains ce qu'il va se passer après…

Son pouce caresse ma joue essuyant le sillon humide qui s'y trouve.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois que Draco me fixe, le reflet des flammes, près de nous, dans son regard.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'en avais très envie.

J'y crois pas !!! Il en avais très envie ?! Mais merde !!!! Moi aussi, mais c'est pas pour ça que je l'aurais embrasser !!!!!

Il enlève ses mains de mon visage, se recule et passe à côté de moi, en direction de la sortie.

Re Merde !!! Pourquoi lui aurait le droit de m'embrasser, suivant ses envies et pas moi ?!!! Il faut que je lui rendes la monnaie de sa pièce et lui cloué son clapé par la même occasion. Peut-être qu'ainsi il arrêtera de se trouver sur mon chemin.

Je me tourne pour me mettre en face de lui.

_ Non, attends.

Hein ? Quoi ?

Stoppé dans mon élan, je ne bouge plus.

_ S'il te plaît.

Comment lui résisté quand il parle avec cette voix sensuelle ?

Je me remets dans la position précédente, et j'attends.

Il est derrière moi et j'entends des bruissements de vêtements, preuve qu'il bouge.

Mais que fait… Qu'est ce que ? Un objet froid se pose contre mon cou. 

Je baisse les yeux pour regarder ce métal autour de mon cou.

_ Veut tu être mon Valentin ?

POV Draco : 

Mais pourquoi il accepterait ? Ne suis –je pas un Malfoy ? Les Malfoy se foutent de tout ce qui a rapport avec le bonheur.

Il enlève le collier de son cou et le pose dans sa main, le pendentif s'entremêlant avec la chaîne.

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va me dire.

Il se tourne vers moi et me tend sa main avec mon cadeau dedans.

J'en étais sur !!!! Je suis aussi stupide que ces elfes de maison !!!!

Il me prend la main et y remet le collier.

_ Tu peux me le remettre ? S'il te plaît.

Par tous les plus grands sorciers qui puissent existés !!!!! Ai-je bien entendu ?

_ Je voulais mieux le voir.

Draco, respire !!! Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer !!!!!

J'essaie de bouger mon bras pour remettre le collier mais je n'y arrive pas. Je dois être en état de choc…Ca doit être ça… 

_ Je peux le remettre moi-même, si tu préfè….

_ Non !

Il écarquille ses yeux. C'est vrai que j'ai dit ça un peu sèchement mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

_ Je vais le faire.

Je prends le collier de sa main, mettant chaque bout de la chaîne dans mes mains. 

Je passe le bijou autour du cou. Se faisant, il penche la tête, légèrement, vers l'avant pour me laisser l'accès.

Quand j'ai terminé, il me regarde avec une main posée sur le pendentif.

_ Oui.

Il s'avance vers moi et pressent ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le contact de ses mains sur ma nuque me fait frémir. Je suis au paradis des sorciers !!!

Il quitte mes lèvres pour que nous puissions respirer, à mon grand mécontentement.

_ Oui je veux être ton valentin.

Content ? Heureux ? En extase ? Oui c'est ça je suis en extase après ce qu'il viens de me dire.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et avec une pression de mes doigts, je l'incite à se rapprocher de moi.

A suivre…

Ze peut vous demander une petite rewiew ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas bien (au moins je saurais a quoi m'en tenir ^^x )


	11. Epilogue

Auteur : Marsupi

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : POV, OOC, Slash (pas avec Harry, en tout cas), Romance, Torture mental 

Disclamer : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling. 

Note : Ne me demandez pas d'où viens mon idée, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je chasse cette histoire de ma tête pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire la suite de mon autre fanfic (sur Sakura) ^____^x

Note 2 : Ce chapitre ne comporte qu'un seul POV

**_Cora_** : Merci pour ta rewiew ^^, voici la suite (et fin) et j'espère n'avoir pas étais trop longue ^^x

**_Lunenoire_** : Merci pour ta rewiew ^^

Chapitre 10 : Epilogue

POV Draco : 

Je regarde Ron rire avec Hermione et Harry. Il est si beau le sourire aux lèvres. 

Comment ai-je pu, un seul instant, penser à vouloir l'oublier ?

Depuis le soir où tout à commencer entre nous, ma vie est remplie de douceur grâce à lui.

Ron a insistais pour que je demande la protection de Dumbledore, mon père me rechercher après que je lui ai dit que je voulais pas faire parti des mangemorts. 

_ **_Je_** **_ne veux pas te ramasser, un jour, à la petite cuillère_**, disait-il.

Je ne suis pas formalisé sur les mots qu'il avait dit, ni sur le ton. Il savait qui aurait qu'avec des mots aussi crus qu'il aurait pu me faire changer d'avis.

Mais ce n'est pas ces mots que j'avais pris en compte.

Alors qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il m'avait confié qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre…

_ … **_pas maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur_**.

C'est ces mots là qui m'ont décidé.

On ne s'était jamais dit « je t'aime » mais ce soir là il me l'avais dit à sa façon et moi de la mienne en lui promettant d'aller voir Dumbledore.

''Ame sœur ''…Deux êtres fait l'un pour l'autre…

Pour moi ce fut un grand soir…le soir où je compris les sentiments de Ron à mon égard. Comment avais-je été aussi stupide pour ne pas les voir ?… voire qu'à chaque fois qu'il me regarde y a cette étincelle au fond des yeux illuminant son regard.

Je su que mon père avais failli s'étouffé en apprenant ma relation avec Ron. J'avais béni ce jour…je lui montrait qu'un Malfoy peut être puissant sans être manipuler par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Harry prend la main de Hermione qui lui sourit.

Et dire que je me suis trompé de a à z a leur propos.

Pour Hermione je l'avais constaté le jour où j'ai offert le seul bijou, jusqu'à présent, à Ron. Je lui avais demandé de l'aide pour choisir le bijou idéal. Elle aurais pu tout simplement m'envoyé sur les roses, mais non, elle m'a aidé. Après tout ce que j'avais pu dire sur elle et sa famille, elle m'a donné les conseils précis.

Elle ne m'avais posé aucune question, mais m'avais dit une chose que je ne comprend qu'aujourd'hui

_ **_J'espère que cet ange ne brisera pas des cœurs_**.

Elle parlait de Ron. 

Ron me prend la main et me fait un clin d'œil.

Harry m'a démontré son amitié un jour qu'on était au Pré-au-Lard.

Au détour d'une rue nous avons entendu des jeunes gens, de notre âge, rire en pointant leur doigt sur Ron et moi. Mon cerveau à percuter à un seul mot : Dégoutant.

Si ils savaient comme ils ont tord…

Je m'avançais vers eux pour leur dire le fond de ma pensée avec mon poing, mais Harry m'arrêta, sa main sur mon épaule.

_ **_Arrête Draco, ils n'en valent pas la peine…_**

Et se tournant, vers les deux autres,

_ … **_Ils ne savent pas ce qu'aimer veut dire et ne le saurons probablement jamais_**.

J'étais, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, sidéré !!!  Par cette phrase il me donné sa bénédiction quant a ma relation avec Ron.

C'est vrai, ce n'étais plus un secret ma relation avec Ron. Mais Harry ne s'étais pas décider à me faire confiance, il croyais que je joué avec Ron, que je le jetterais à la première occasion.

Je ne lui en ai pas voulu pour ça…n'étais ce pas son rôle de meilleur ami, que je ne fasse pas de mal à Ron ?

Et c'est comme ça que je compris le mot Amitié.

_ Draco ?

Je me tourne vers Ron sentant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

_ Oui ?

Son visage apparaît devant le mien. 

_ A quoi tu pensais ?

_ A ma renaissance.

Il me regarde, fronçant les sourcils. Je trouve que cette plissure, au niveau de la naissance de son nez, près de son front lui ajoute un charme qui lui est propre.

J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

_ Notre première nuit.

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et vois que ses pommettes ont pris une teinte rosée.

Décidément, j'adore ça !!!

Faire rougir Ron est devenu mon passe temps favoris.

Je me tourne pour regarder Rogue et je lui fais un signe de tête. Il me répond par un sourire, si petit qu'il n'y à que moi qui peut les décelés.

Il s'avance vers Dumbledore et lui parle à l'oreille. Le directeur me souris et fait tinter un couvet contre son verre.

_ Silence, je vous prie !!!!

Mes amis, les professeurs et toute la salle de tourne vers Dumbledore, se taisant.

_ Nous avons ici, un jeune professeur qui voudrait prendre la parole.

Etant les seuls jeunes professeurs, Hermione, Harry et Ron se regardent  incrédules. 

Je me lève et vois, Ron froncé les sourcils, du coin de l'œil. Il n'est pas au courant de ce que je vais dire et pourtant je ne lui cache plus rien.

Je me tourne vers les autres professeurs.

_ J'aimerais remercier le directeur ainsi que tous les professeurs pour nous avoir accepter, Ron et moi, malgré notre relation….

Je vois des sourires apparaîtes sur tous les visages mais de la fierté, en plus, dans les yeux de Rogue.

_ … c'est pour cela que je souhaite faire mon annonce devant vous.

Je me tourne vers Ron et mon cœur rate un battement sur deux, tant il bat vite.

L'inquiétude dans ses yeux ne se cache plus.

Je sors une boite en velours de ma poche tandis que je pose un genou a terre.

Je le regarde dans les yeux… ses yeux que j'aime tellement.

Je sais qu'il sait ce que je m'apprête à faire.

_ Ron… Je t'aime de toute mon âme et j'ose espérer que tes sentiments soient les mêmes. Est-ce que… que…

Voilà que je bafouille, maintenant !!! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !!! Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

_ Ron, veut tu m'épouser ?

Bon d'accord ce n'est pas original, mais je ne suis pas aussi délicat que lui, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Il me regarde sans émotions sur le visage. Que pense t il ?

Une larme roule le long de sa joue. Est-ce une larme de joie ou de déception ?

 Pourquoi ne me répond il pas ? 

Je sais on en a jamais parlé… parlé d'une vie à deux.

Je baisse la tête et je m'apprête à me lever quand je sens une main me soulevé le menton.

_ Oui…milles fois…un millions de fois, oui. Je le veux.

Il m'embrasse fougueusement se moquant du public.

Je m'éloigne de lui et lui enfile l'anneau à son doigt.

Nous nous regardons et porté par la magie de l'instant, nous nous embrassons à nouveau, sans gêne.

Et dans le lointain de mon esprit, j'entends les applaudissements de salle…

Ma nouvelle vie commence… Une vie a deux… Une vie pleine d'espoir… 

The end  

Marsupi : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!! J'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

Draco * levant sa baguette vers marsupi* : Avada Kevad…..mpffffffffffffffffffffffff

Marsupi *avec sa main plaqué contre la bouche de Draco* : Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ? Tu fini avec Ron, tu devrais être content !!!!!!!!! 

Ron : Tu as oublié le lemon, marsupi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marsupi : Eh !!!! Oh !!!!!! Doucement les gars !!!!! C'est mon premier slash, vos auriez très bien pu finir mort tout les deux !!!

Draco et Ron *se regarde* : ….

Marsupi *prend Ron par le col, le jette à la porte et regarde les persos qui a dans la salle d'attente* : HAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Viens ici j'ai besoin de toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry * pas rassuré du tout* : Oui ?

Marsupi * se frottant les mains* : A ton tour !!!!! Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha 

Merci a vous tous(tes) pour avoir lu ma fic. Vos rewiews m'ont encouragé (au grand damne des persos -_____^). Je voulais remercier tout spécialement Franny Moon pour son soutien et son aide. Un conseil : Allez lire ses fics, ils sont super. Je vous dit a bientôt, pour un Draco/Harry 


End file.
